tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Poll of the Month Record
January 2018 Who's side were you on for the Avengers Civil War? Four people voted, two said Captain America and two said Iron Man. February 2018 Out of these actors, who would you want to see play The Joker? Vote Here: Willem Dafoe James Franco Matt Smith Christian Bale Christoph Waltz Tom Hiddleston March 2018 Who is the best of these MCU villains? ' Vote Here: Erik Killmonger (Black Panther) Adrian Toomes (Spider-Man Homecoming) Loki (Thor, The Avengers) Wilson Fisk (Daredevil) Kilgrave (Jessica Jones) Hela (Thor: Ragnarok) Cornell Stokes (Luke Cage) April 2018 Poll of the Month In honor of the release of Avengers Infinity War, multiple Polls of the Month have arrived for the month of April! '''Which Captain America outfit is your favorite? ' Vote Here: Skinny Steve USO Suit POW Rescue Suit World War Two Suit Original Avengers Suit STRIKE Suit Civilian Smithsonian Suit Second Avengers Suit Civil War Suit Nomad '''Pictures: Skinny.jpg Uso.jpg POW.jpg Ww2.jpg Avengers.jpg Strike.jpg Clothes.jpg Smith.jpg Age of ultron.jpg Civil war-0.jpg Nomad.jpg What Infinity Stone is your favorite? ' Vote Here: The Space Stone (Tesseract) The Mind Stone (The Scepter, Vision) The Reality Stone (The Aether) The Power Stone (The Orb) The Time Stone (Eye of Agamotto) The Soul Stone '''Where do you think the Soul Stone is? ' Vote Here: The soul of Nomad Heimdall Wakanda Heart-Shaped Herb The soul of Iron Man Vibranium Meteor Lost to Time '''Infinity War Theory ''By Valeyard6282 - "How Thanos get the Stones".'' At the start of the movie, Thanos goes to Xandar and gets the Power Stone. He then goes and gets the Space Stone from Loki. Thanos then goes to Knowhere and kills the Collector for the Reality Stone. Thanos sends Corvus Glaive to seize the Mind Stone from Vision. Glaive succeeds and Vision survives but is dying. He is taken to Wakanda later and Shuri saves his life. Then Thanos sends the Q-Ship to Earth to get the Time Stone. Millions of years ago, the Soul Stone- being sentient- destroyed its stone form, turning itself into the soul of somebody millions of years in the future. Thanos uses the Time Stone to travel back in time and then uses the Space Stone to go to the exact location of the Soul Stone before it broke apart. He takes it an returns to present day. He tries to eliminate half of the universe, but the Infinity Gauntlet rejects the out of time Soul Stone. Cap's soul is the Soul Stone and he has been being kept hidden there after discovering his soul is the Soul Stone. They keep Cap there because Wakanda is the most secure place on the planet. Thanos discovers that it is in Wakanda, but he doesn't know who has it. He leads an offensive on Wakanda. Thanos tries to kill Bucky, but Cap pushes him out of the way and catches the Infinity Gauntlet-clad punch. Cap holds back the Infinity Gauntlet- with five Stones- only because he has the Soul Stone within him. Thanos is flabbergasted but now knows who has the Soul Stone. In a massive duel, he manages to kill Cap, who sacrificed himself to save Bucky.﻿''' ''' Category:Important Pages